Talk:Bitch (Borderlands)
Variants Discussion Does this gun actually exist? By taking out that request for a screenshot, it sort of becomes legitimized. -- Lagged 02:26, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Yes it does exist, I have one. Unfortunately I play on the Xbox so any pictures I take will suck.--Saphireking65 02:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::That's hilarious! Wish I had one for dueling. --Lagged 03:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I uploaded a picture. --Striator 03:08, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I removed it because i thought the request belonged on the talk page, though i forgot to leave a request for a pic on here, sorry :( --LysanderLSD 17:27, November 11, 2009 (UTC) The right prefix makes it even better: my buddy found a Hostile Bitch. Presumably there's also Malevolent, Relentless, Ruthless, Violent, and Twisted Bitches. --Raisins 19:58, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I found a relentless Hyperion Bitch, if that counts. I can't really prove it though, I sold the gun and I don't have the know-how nor the interest to take screenshots on the xbox. -- 21:37, November 29, 2009 (UTC) i for one, would pay money to see a twisted bitch. of the other _types_ i have known far too many. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 01:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I named my character "Bitch", without knowing of the Hyperion Bitch (I play as Lilith, and I didn't have any imagination). But then I found a Crimson Bitch, and I was like, wow, awesome! Ehh, yeah, I just wanted to share that. :Also, by looking at the Weapons_by_prefix page, I have made this list of possible combinations; :-Red Bitch :-Crimson Bitch :-Double Bitch :-Hostile Bitch :-Malevolent Bitch :-Patrol Bitch :-Relentless Bitch :-Ruthless Bitch :-Violent Bitch :Ehh, plus the usual Explosive etc. combinations. A cool one; Erupting Bitch :It would be cool to have pictures of all of the above. Apesap 22:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Detonating Bitch...TeeHee I found a Malevolent Bitch (lol) today, damage around 150 and fire rate over 16.0, no scope though. I'll see if i can't get a decent picture off my tv and try and add it to this page in a few days. Iran4edmund 22:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I have a Fulgrating Bitch. X4 electric. Scoped, the stats I dont know off the top of my head (at school killing time). - a follower Recently, I came across a Double Bitch I believe it was that does 172x2 damage 94 or 91 accuracy, I can't remember right now and a 12.5 fire rate still worth $9,999,999 even after picking up. Haven't tried it out, but it's the best one I've found yet. Critical damage bonus? Could anyone do some testing and find out just how much of a critical hit damage boost the special effect gives the weapon? It'd be helpful to put in the article, as it would (among other things) allow for easier comparison with The Spy. -- 04:19, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Had a generous random give me a Bitch Bitch and a Mammoth Bitch both of the fire rates were around 12.3 not around my xbox yet but Im pretty sure about the numbers No one's found a caustic bitch? 04:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I have a Vitriolic. 05:01, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ::i have found a dozen at least, oh, we're talking about the smgs in the game arent we. disregard. 18:37, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Testing Critical Bonus I didn't do any testing but on willow tree i was going to make a hyperion bitch. I looked at the "Weapon Information" from willow tree and it had a 200% critical bonus listed. I had the hyperion bitch barrel in the parts so i switched it with the barrel 5. Then the bonus was gone from the weapon information. wondering if any other barrels had this i checked them all. only to find it was only for the hyperion bitch's barrel that the +200% critical damage showed up. So then the critical bonus might be 200% 14:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC)random person I did some testing. Conditions: Character: Brick Level: 61 Skills: None (reset all points) ClassMod: None SMG proficiency: Lv. 26 (+24% dmg) Scenario 1: Weapon: Lv.48 Bitch - 172 dmg Enemy: Lv.49 Bandit Outlaw Critical Hit: 1064 dmg (two times to be sure) Weapon: Lv.60 Anarchy - 176x4 dmg Enemy: Lv.49 Bandit Outlaw (the same one) Critical Hit: 1088 dmg (only one bullet hit the head) Scenario 2: Weapon: Lv.48 Bitch - 172 dmg Enemy: Lv. 51 Bully Critical Hit: 1064 dmg (several times) Weapon: Lv.58 Savior - 177 dmg Enemy: Lv.51 Bully (the same one) Critical Hit: 1092 dmg (several times) I didn't have a SMG with exactly the same dmg. The Anarchy and the Savior were the closest i had. But i think this little test shows it pretty well: No critical-dmg boost at all. -- Cocofang 19:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :text does nothing but raise the rarity of the item. the barrel however, does add: :MaxAccuracy=-0.800000 :MinAccuracy=-1.000000 :WeaponDamage=0.150000 :WeaponPerShotAccuracyImpulse=-0.500000 :WeaponSpread=-1.300000 :WeaponCritBonus=2.000000 testing is good but i dont think you have a verifiable control group. which parts did the savior and anarchy have? what level material? 03:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Like i said: These two weapons were the closest ones i had. The rest was all elemental and stuff. I don't really know the material this two weapons are made of. If i find some more similar SMGs i'll run some more tests (also anyone else is free to do so *cough*). But i came across this post in the gearbox-forum. That would add another weapon to the control group. -- Cocofang 11:26, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :the effects of parts are reflected in the weapon's stats (meaning 222 damage = 222 damage). the only test i can think of would be a hyperion non-bitch vs a bitch with all parts equal excepting the barrel (barrel_5 vs barrel_5_hyperion_bitch) although the results of similar tests are published at blmodding.wikidot.com. 11:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) again it was a good test. ::I'm not really into modding. Something like that would be up to someone else than. -- Cocofang 13:45, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Manufacturers, material grades, and other variable components are irrelevant so long as the damage is the same or virtually the same. I can confirm these results after extensive testing of various Bitches and non-Bitches of different manufacturers/material grades. The critical damage "bonus" is either mislabeled as an attribute of the Bitch component (barrel), or is simply broken as are other effects with other weapons. -- Anon 6:14, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I have a Lvl. 24 TD52 Double Bitch (Dark Gold) Locale? Throughtout playing Borderlands, I have only ever happened upon 2 of these, and they were from other players. The question then is: where do these drop at a minorly consistent rate? I dont know, I've wanted one for a long time. I found mine in the new DLC at the Prison, mine is electric, and I want an none elemental. So the search continues. - a follower Ok, so this is like the 10th of these questions I've answered. There is no set place for finding guns in this game. Apart from maybe Crawmerax, there is absolutely NO place where you are guaranteed to find a certain weapon. Even with Crawmerax, he'll drop something good, but you don't know what it will be. Hopefully this clears it up. GnarlyToaster 17:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Smack 'em effect? I have a feeling that the real effect of "smack em" is the highly increased accurasy, as in all models i have seen there has been at least a 60% accurasy boost. A Lonely Nomad 20:35, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so. All Hyperion weapons have increased accuracy. That's pretty common for that manufacturer. -- Cocofang 22:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::coco is correct. accuracy of hyperion weapons is derived from the material. 03:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Smack 'em gives increased critical hit damage. Well, technically the Bitch part does, the game will just spawn the part together with the title, and the flavor text comes with the title. --Nagamarky 13:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Any proof? -- Cocofang 14:41, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::None that doesn't conflict with the above discussions. All I got from WillowTree was that the Bitch gets a crit bonus, smaller spread. It also has less accuracy deviation (barrel5 averages at -0.95, the Bitch barrel averages at -0.90), but I have no idea what this means. --Nagamarky ::::: :::::Built two identical weapons from scratch for the purposes of testing this. Smaller spread confirmed - unloading a full clip from the hip shows the SMG (its title is SMG because, like the Bitch title, it doesn't have any modifiers) crosshairs maxing out to a distance smaller than the Bitch crosshairs. Differences in critical hit damage are negligible for the moment. If anyone can enlighten me on what the MaxAccuracy and MinAccuracy values do (barrel5 = -0.4 to -1.5, barrel5_Hyperion_Bitch = -0.8 to -1.0), that would help too. --Nagamarky ::::::Well, even WillowTree was made by fans, who probably didn't know any better while writing the bitch-part (unless WillowTree is capable of reading all the borderlands-data perfectly). To me it looks like MaxAccuracy and MinAccuracy are the numbers that limit the crosshairs spread. Maybe the first number states that the crosshair from barrel5 is smaller (-0.4) than from barrel5_Hyperion_Bitch (-0.8) while idle. When firing however the crosshair from barrel5 spreads wider (up to -1.5) than the barrel5_Hyperion_Bitch (up to -1.0). The accuracy deviation you mentioned could mean something similar. ::::::That would give the Bitch a lower accuracy while idle but a higher one while firing. So maybe A Lonely Nomad was right in some kind of way when he said the Bitch had a higher accuracy. Everything just a theory though. -- Cocofang 13:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::::WillowTree was made by fans, but is supposed to read off the game data instead of having programmers hardcode all the details in. --Nagamarky So, essentially, it is more accurate while firing, rather than than being idle. That would make sense, as i have a crimson bitch and the deviation is very small. A Lonely Nomad 16:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Probably. But that would be a quiet weak effect for a "legendary" weapon imo. Is there nothing we are missing here? -- Cocofang 17:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) From the testing that me and my friend have done we have come to the conclusion that the bitch is almost perfectly accurate and stable when fired whilst scoped in, just thought i'd share that with you, Chou 4 now 13:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe the effect was meant to be like the other hyperion legies, increased fire rate while zoom? It would explain the large recoil reduction. Anyone found one without a scope? A Lonely Nomad 17:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Smack 'Em Has anyone tried melee with this weapon? Maybe smackin them bitches has a higher damage rating so it can be good at long range with the accuracy AND close range. Just speculation 02:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) i like the that idea :D but i was also considering that it might do a knock back effect? i think the increased accuracy when firing would be good if it had more of an effect but it doesnt seem to do that much from the picture :( Roboticsuperman 07:31, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Please see above discussions regarding critical damage bonus testing. There is no evidence to suggest that this item has such an effect and, in fact, appears to be broken in regards to a functioning special effect. -- Anon 6:25, April 6, 2010. Trivia: "Smack'em" red text : Whilst I agree the red text is probably a reference to the Prodigy song "Smack my bitch up", the song title refers to shooting heroin, not hurting like a bitch. :[please sign the post bl4ckm1nd 07:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC)] :: IMO the gun, it's variants, and the suggested treatment are all references to various ex-girlfriends of mine. ::[please sign the post bl4ckm1nd 07:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC)] ::: An unregistered user just deleted the trivia section stating: That song is not the first time someone associated "bitch" with "smack." This could be a referrence to anything.. I personally think it is a reference to that song (which is so famous that even if i hate the band, i know about that song :P ). So I re-added the trivia section and chose "may be" instead of "it is" a reference. What do you guys think? bl4ckm1nd 07:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) HX 140.G Crimson Bitch Crimson Bitch, dropped by Craw. I found a double bitch. wanted a malevolent bitch. or maybe a ruthless bitch. just because of the nameKaonous 03:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) testing of Violent Bitch - should be clear what "smack em" means Recently found and tested a "Violent Bitch" with my L50 SMG Profic. Siren and I'm surprised that there has been so much discussion about what the benefit to this gun is. It's pretty clear if you fire the weapon a few times that 1) there is no critical hit bonus 2) no melee bonus 3) the weapon isn't especially impressive in any respect but one : Extremely low recoil when zoomed. The drift on this weapon is negligible and it makes ranged criticals with the SMG very easy compared to any other I've fired. This weapon is even smoother than Gearbox's (one of their hidden traits that makes then deceptively valuable despite otherwise average numbers). This SMG (mine) does only 151 damage HOWEVER I can critical hit with it 2-3 times (very rough and quick estimate) more often than any other SMG I've fired, so the actual damage is ~750+150/2 (or 3) or an average damage running into the 375 range (with full auto fire at a decent scoped range). That makes the Bitch's a low end sniper rifle capable of firing at 4x+ the rate of normal sniper rifle, so equivalent to a 1k plus damage sniper rifle....pretty good. Even awesome assuming you are going to fire the weapon scoped most of the time. Consider the extra benefit/need of criticals against defenders, skags, Craw, etc. and this SMG starts to tempt me away from my Hellfire's and L60 double stingers despite being only a yellow L45 (what I assume is a very low quality Bitch). pestilent bitch i recently got one from a friend. 151 damage, 12.5 fire rate. pretty much a acid hellfire. been getting a lot of good stuff from craw, too. when i do another batch of pictures. i'll post it.SAIYANHULK 03:15, June 27, 2010 (UTC) craw run find one of my nicer recent drops. SAIYANHULK 17:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) sorry i'm in a hurry to go to a wedding this morning. i couldn't figure out how to resize using paint. if you leave a help message on how to use it, i'll fix it later when i get back. thanks.SAIYANHULK 13:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Fastest Bitch? I think I found the fastest existing bitch, dropped just now by crawmerax: Might want to add it to the chart. --TehAnkh 01:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I am skeptical. 01:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok my bad. Body5 + Vector and Mag 4 = 18.8 fire rate. 01:32, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure what you mean by 'Vector' but I normally see SMGs with a maximum firerate of about 15-16. However I'm pretty sure Hyperion's Material 2 (with .W and Red affixes) increases firerate. Both of those 18.8 Bitches are Hyperion Material 2. Wannas 17:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The accessory, acc2_Vector. And yes, Hyperion material_2 has a fire rate increase. :: ::I have one that looks exactly the same as in the picture exept very slightly different stock that also has 18.8 rate of fire. I found it when i was rank 19 tho so its only 70 damage. Its called "HX 2.W RED BITCH" 22:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) my bitch :) To clarify the last posted Bitch, mine is also 18.8 speed. I found this one in the Armory. http://i797.photobucket.com/albums/yy251/myk2687/bitchh.jpg Fulgurating Bitch Found this in the armory. Never seen it before. I found a level 60 TEK400.G Fugurating Bitch off some Badass Lance engineer? Infantry? can't remember. Heaps stoked till I noticed it was a thumper... Why do ALL my legendary Hyperion weapons have to be thumpers/pounders? My sirens level 5 quick silver skill helps off set the low firing rate a bit and it performs well at long ranges. I think the slower firing rate means it procs more often too right? Stats are as follows: Damage: 180 Accuracy: 94.9 Fire rate 3.6 2.9 weapon zoom No photos because i'm on console. RA RA 11:08, June 15, 2011 (UTC)RA RA Previous talk about the Bitch... I just ran the hyperion material 2 + mag 4 + body 5 thru gear calc and its sayin it isnt legit. I cant find any combination of bitch parts that = 18.8 fr...sum one wanna give me a full listing of parts? ive never seen one over 16.3 FR and another thing...i cant seem to build a legit double bitch in gear calc eaither...is it a problem on their calculations or am i just adding the wrong parts? ive tried nearly everything so a list of parts would be appreciated =D 17:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC)seemless93 I sit corrected i just made a red bitch with the 18.8 FR 17:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC)seemless93 Bullet Velocity I've noticed that the bullets travel slightly more slowly than normal, similar to at Stomper rifle, though not as slow as the Stomper. Is it just me? 20:13, February 12, 2012 (UTC)urb0123 It's just you. Bitch bullets have no less velocity than bullets from any other SMG. Note however than SMG bullets do have a lower velocity than CR bullets, so if you're comparing your Bitch to a CR, that might explain what you see. Dämmerung 21:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC)